Quests/Level 11 to 20
11 ; Arcane Council Path → Curing the Plagued *Nature's Renew ; Eldevin Army Path → Culling the Plagued *The Blade that was Broken ; Notice Board *Cryptic Problems ; Adventure Awaits → Northam Crypt *The Restless Dead *Forcibly Put To Rest *Mining The Past *Repairing The Wards 12 ; Valiant of the Kingdom → A Crimson Threat *Plan of Attack ; Notice Board *Western Woes ; Tales of Eldevin → Western Woes *Pesky Porkers *The Great Hunter *Playing The Odds *Deer In Demand *Lunch Time *Pest Control *Cracking Shells *Fruits of the Forest *Finding Dia 13 ; Tales of Eldevin → Western Woes *Grub Distillate *Growing Golems ; Tales of Eldevin → Balnamoon Hollow *Cave Stalker *What Do Trolls Eat? *Unusual Find *Thud In The Noon *Groggy Thieves *Have You Found Them Yeti? ; Tales of Eldevin → Helping Out, Here and There → Eldevin City Quests *Lost In The Undergrowth ; Arcane Council Path → Service to the Council *Web of Deceit ; Eldevin Army Path → A Soldier's Duty *Guard Duty 14 ; Arcane Council Path → Curing the Plagued *The Root of the Matter ; Eldevin Army Path → Culling the Plagued *To Arms! ; Valiant of the Kingdom → Tome of Resurrection *Forest Of Adera Resurrection ; Valiant of the Kingdom → Language Book *Forktongue Language ; Notice Board *To The East ; Tales of Eldevin → To The East *Hugh's Unwelcome Guests *Mite Spot of Bother *Hala's Horror *Inconvenient Blossoms *Antlers of Adera *A Rocky Path *An Arcane Task 15 ; Tales of Eldevin → To The East *Eggs On Toast *A Burning Sensation *A Bone To Pick ; Arcane Council Path → Curing the Plagued *The Vault (Council quest) ; Eldevin Army Path → Culling the Plagued *The Vault (Army quest) ; Valiant of the Kingdom → A Crimson Threat *Food For Thought ; Tales of Eldevin → Helping Out, Here and There → Eldevin City Quests *A Little Extra *Royal Recovery *A Vital Task ; Wilderness Wanderings *Surviving the Wilds *Wilderness Daily 1:Token Deposit *Wilderness Daily 2:Elite Kill *Wilderness Daily 3:Gathering 16 ; Arcane Council Path → Service to the Council *Tithing Problems ; Eldevin Army Path → A Soldier's Duty *Trouble in the Forest ; Notice Board *Walks on the Coast ; Tales of Eldevin → Walks On The Coast *They've Eaten Everything *Foliage Frenzy *Controlling The Herd *That's The Way The Kimble Crumbles *Kimble's Krazy Plan *Ye Olde Party *Rib Ticklingly Good ; Valiant of the Kingdom → Tome of Resurrection *Junction Inn Resurrection *Jasperwood Resurrection 17 ; Tales of Eldevin → Walks On The Coast *Against The Meanies *Everyone Loves Crabs *Quality Hide *Hermit Treasure *The Special of the Day *Miriam's Requests *The Big Meanie ; Notice Board *Help the Littlehold ; Tales of Eldevin → The Rising Kaur *Shiny Angry People *Mending Fences *Gather the Wheat *Crystal Chunks *Kaur Repellant *Strike Back *Meet Up *Crystal Spiders *The Frozen Garrison *Send a Message *Down But Not Out *Nasty Crab Man! *Vacate the Hills ; Valiant of the Kingdom → Tome of Resurrection *Crystal Hills Resurrection 18 ; Arcane Council Path → Curing the Plagued *A Growing Epidemic ; Eldevin Army Path → Culling the Plagued *Show No Mercy ; Valiant of the Kingdom → A Crimson Threat *Crime Doesn't Pay ; Notice Board *Nidaros Country Fayre ; Tales of Eldevin → Nidaros Celebrations *Market Festival *Food for the Festival *We Need More Supplies *Assisting Jotan *Show of Strength *Defending the Title *Riding of the Marches *Honoring The Ancestors *Keeping The Dead Down ; Tales of Eldevin → Helping Out, Here and There → Eldevin City Quests *Sick Note ; Tales of Eldevin → Helping Out, Here and There → Nidaros Quests *Uniform Despair ; Tales of Eldevin → Helping Out, Here and There → Fort Piregarde Quests *A Furry Menace ; Valiant of the Kingdom → Tome of Resurrection *Nidaros Resurrection 19 ; Arcane Council Path → Service to the Council *Curiosity Killed The ; Eldevin Army Path → A Soldier's Duty *Meeting The Company ; Notice Board *The Mountain Air ; Adventure Awaits → Logging Camp *Life In The Wilds *Carving A Life *The Forest Provides *I'm A Lumberjack *Ol' Ten Fingers *Neighboring Problems *Know Your Enemy *Save The Forest *Waste Not, Waste Not ; Valiant of the Kingdom → Tome of Resurrection *Huntreal Resurrection 20 ; Adventure Awaits → Logging Camp *Miners Rights and Wrongs *Strip Miners *Stealing Back What's Ours ; Arcane Council Path → Curing the Plagued *Meandering Depths ; Eldevin Army Path → Culling the Plagued *A Darker Threat ; Valiant of the Kingdom → A Crimson Threat *Up To No Good ; Tales of Eldevin → The Peaceful Cottage *Hunting Rogue Agents *Secret Ingredient *The Favored Sheet ; Tales of Eldevin → Helping Out, Here and There → Cragmyst Woods Quests *Protecting The Clutch L1